gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Twisted Plastic: Head-On
Twisted Plastic: Head-On is the seventh game released in the Twisted Plastic series, developed by Running with Scissors and released by Microsoft for the Xbox on August 20, 2005 and for Playstation 2 on November 16, 2005. Twisted Plastic: Head-On follows the original story line set by Twisted Plastic (1995) and Twisted Plastic 2, and completely ignores Twisted Plastic III and Twisted Plastic 4. Because of this, and being a direct sequel to TP2, it is often called by reviewers and fans alike, the "true" Twisted Plastic III. Twisted Plastic: Head-On is the first game in the series to be completely online-enabled. Not only does it share the distinction of being the seventh game released in the series, but is also the first game in the series to be shipped fully online-enabled. Extra Twisted Edition The PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360 port of Twisted Plastic: Head-On was developed by Spicy Horse, and was subtitled Extra Twisted Edition. It included the cut live-action cutscenes from the first game's beta stages, a concept art booklet, a code for the entire Twisted Plastic Soundtrack (excluding TPIII and TP4), the beta version of the unfinished Twisted Plastic: Black sequel Twisted Plastic: Black 2: Harbor City (named'' Twisted Plastic: Lost'' in-game) and "Sweet Tour", a 3D platformer that was part of Harbor City before the game was cancelled. The main gameplay has all the content of the Xbox version, plus new characters, and an added Transylvania stage. Story Twisted Plastic: Head-On revolves around the same theme as the previous installments. A man named Calypso holds an annual vehicular combat tournament called "Twisted Plastic" with the promise of granting the winner whatever they ask for in the form of a single wish. Depending on which vehicle you beat the game with, you get an ending involving Calypso and the driver(s) of the vehicle you picked. Game Modes Story Mode: '''In this mode, the player explores all the levels (or most of them, depending on the game) the game has to offer, and the goal of each level is to destroy every opponent and be the last one alive. The victor will eventually go to Calypso and claim their prize. '''Co-op Story Mode: '''Most games in the series have the possibility to play Tournament mode with a second player. Usually, the amount of opponents is slightly lower, because each level has a defined maximum number of vehicles (for instance, a stage that counts 6 enemies in Single Player will only have 5 in Co-op mode), and that number includes the player(s). Still, Twisted Metal 2012 does not lower the amount of enemies in Co-op story mode. '''Challenge Mode: '''This mode is a single battle, as opposed to a set progression of levels. You choose your battleground, then you, and your opponent choose your car/character. After selecting your vehicle in a 1 player game, sometimes you can select a number of computer controlled bot cars, depending on the level capacity. Some games, they're selected randomly. '''Head 2 Head Mode: Two players team up to cooperatively battle a pair of CPU vehicles (or, if played online, an opposing team of players). The team with the most collective kills wins. When played offline this mode can be set to Unlimited Play. Endurance Mode: The object of this mode is to survive fighting against an everlasting string of enemies, while killing as many opposing vehicles as possible. Players face off against an endless amount of vehicles of increasing difficulty, one by one, until the player vehicle is destroyed. High scores are available in this mode. Contestants This game contains a total of 37 vehicles, 17 are unlockable out of them all. All the vehicles from TM2 return, and Crimson Fury from TM(1995) makes a return. There are 15 new vehicles as well. Returning Contestants New Contestants Unlockable Contestants Boss/Unlockable Contestants Battlegrounds * Big Blue Stadium: '''An HD remake of the original map, now set as night. Big Blue Stadium is apparently a baseball stadium, from the baseball diamond and the track at the wall, and a concert venue since a rock group is performing along the outfield bleacher seats. In centerfield is a large dirt trap that you can use to take cover from side abuse and you can use the ATV ramps to reach the seating area. Pound through the gates near the back of the bleachers to open up a wider range of hunting, and don't forget to scope out the dugout area! You will find the standing room only warehouse in left field at the track, where you will find plenty of weaponry inside. ''Unlockable:' None * Los Angeles: '''An HD remake of the original map, now set as sunset. This Los Angeles is much larger than the original, and features plenty of good areas to run 'n gun. In the water, you will find plenty of solid weapons and a few turbos, which ultimately leads underground on the inner side. Down here you will find a small health pick-up, so this is a great place to retreat to. The large power plant works as the Environment Weapon in this stage, so don't get too close to it. One of the best things about the warehouse district is the fact that you can blow all of the doors off and roam around inside of each building. You will find a Teleporter in one, which takes you on the ground of the illustrious LA Wood sign. ''Unlockable:' Mr. Slam * Texas: '''An HD remake of the original map, The first level, so it's very basic. A simple open area with a valley at one end, and a few tall rocks at the other. watch out for the train, it comes through randomly, and don't forget the activated hazards, the rockslide activated by the target near one end of the train tunnel. Also, if you need to get away from someone fast, try entering one end of the train tunnel, as you will pop out at the other end. As with all of the desert levels, watch out for falling boulders , try to get him before he gets you! ''Unlockable:' Junkyard Dog * Paris: '''An HD remake of the original map, now set as day. The only stage that is a newly direct remake in Head-On is Paris, a nice little city with a big tower that can be destroyed by planting a Remote Bomb on top of it after using the Teleport to reach it. You might want to do this early on, so that you may reach the rooftops with ease, giving you another route to take when under fire. In the art gallery along the side of the city, you will find the Minigame Teleporter. Be sure not to overlook the gallery entrance, which is hidden quite well. The best part of the Paris stage, sans the Eiffel Tower exploding, is the fact that there are so many zig-zaggy streets that you can use to outlast your opponents. It's like a large maze more than any other stage in the game. ''Unlockable:' Paris - Deathmatch * Egypt: '''An HD remake of the original map, now set as dusk. Ahh, Egypt! The coolest thing about this stage is the Environment Weapon, which activates a sand tornado to swoop anyone and anything up that comes near the large ditch containing powerful weaponry. Near the area with four of the somewhat large smoldering holes and the tornado, destroy the entrance along the wall to find the Minigame Teleporter. Egypt consists of several ancient halls that can be accessed by breaking the cryptic statues of the Egyptians. You will find a Teleporter inside of the nearest pyramid to the Minigame Teleporter, which will transfer you to another pyramid in the stage. You can break the wall down to access a pool of water containing a health pickup and other activities outside, or you can go through the tunnel. The tunnel connects to two other pyramids, including the butt of the pharaoh. You can also destroy practically everything that you see. ''Unlockable:' Egypt - Deathmatch * Brazil: '''An HD remake of the original map, The first thing you'll probably notice is the water in this level. Don't beafraid of it, the only danger is the alligators, which I've never personally been eaten by. There are plenty of weapons to pick up, so there's no shortage there, and also there's two trees linked by a bridge which you can access by going into the hole at the bottom of either tree. Crossing the bridge into the hole will put you at the bottom of the other tree. There are also two vines here, but they are very difficult to use correctly, even for me, so I wouldn't recommend them. T. Wrecks isn't much of a threat, he does not often use his Shrink Ray so you should be in the clear to attack everyone like crazy! ''Unlockable:' Anaconda * LA - Cousin Eddy: '''An HD remake of the original map, You will come across this redneck RV madman as the game's "halfway through" boss. Cousin Eddy has three battle forms, with the first being simple, the second being the hardest, and the last being the moderate form. First off, get to know your surroundings. You're in a Los Angeles Death Match-like arena, where the only things you can access are the water, the plain land, and the crumbling freeway. Remember those buildings from our first visit? They've been destroyed due to the tournament, much like the majority of the freeway. As for the fight itself, you must destroy a bundle of ATVs. These are not your normal ATVs, either, they're Twisted Metal participates! Get ready to equip your best weaponry while saving all of your Napalm for the second part of the fight and your Power Missiles for the third. Take out the ATVs one by one with basic weapons and strategies; they have the weakest armor in the entire game, so this shouldn't take long. ''Unlockable:' ATV, Cousin Eddy * Washington D.C.: '''An HD remake of the original map and now set during the day, Red-tinted explosions. White machine gun flashes. Blue missile trails. Patriotism was never so glorious or fun. Do your part for the government and help them push some paper through the Capitol Building with a well-placed speed missile. ''Unlockable:' Washington - Deathmatch * Area-51: '''Area 51 is a stage that parodies what conspiracy theorists believe to be located within the confines of the restricted area. The stage is complete with aircraft hangars, satellites, fighter jets, a water tower and a large building which can be deduced as the main headquarters. Hazards in the area include laser cannons, which fire at the player when nearing a prohibited, yet accessible, area. However, the tram self-destructs when Moon Buggy arrives on the level. Destroying the tram yourself is optional. ''Unlockable:' Moon Buggy * Roman Ruins: '''An HD remake of the original map, The Roman Ruins consist of a broken down Roman coliseum that was built by the Gods! Or not, take your pick. The first thing that you will notice is that you can reach the ancient bleacher seats by rolling up over the ramps as you pass them. You will find the Minigame Teleporter off to the side along the circular hall. If you go too fast, you will fly off the handles and land down below, where a basic Teleporter rests. This area is somewhat large and obstructed by large pillars that look quite nice, to say the least. In the next area over you will find a fairly wide open space with a tiny volcano. Use the Environment Weapon to make the mini-volcano erupt, spewing fireballs from the ground. Use the ramps to collect weapons in mid-air. Use the Teleporter in the pool of water room to be transferred to a room filled with ancient beauty on the other side. ''Unlockable:' Rome - Deathmatch * Russia: '''An HD remake of the original map, now set as night. Mother Russia has a few surprises up her sleeve, but the majority of the stage is a nearly straightforward arena in the first part that is somewhat closed in with little running options. You can shoot the control panels next to the tanks to make them shoot rockets into the air to damage the battlefield. You can reach the interior of the building by accessing the hall from the outside, going to the top and swerving to the side to reach the top floor. Drop in from here and blow the walls out to access the full building from the outside. The Environment Weapon in this stage is a large nuclear bomb that will go off upon detonating it. ''Unlockable:' Axel * Greece: '''An HD remake of the original map, now set later in the evening, Greece takes place along a cruise ship that is docked and waiting for someone to completely trash it. Thankfully, you're here. Do not fall out into the deep water or else you will have your health points deducted. Beyond the ship, you can search and find several ancient Greek monuments that can be destroyed, or at least fought around. You can even go up into the streets of Greece for a short time to collect a health power-up. There are a couple of tiers to the cruise ship, so fight along them until you open up the inside of the ship, where you will find a Minigame Teleporter. You will find a full health pick-up in the middle of this lower deck. Use the helipad to escape from down here. Use the Teleporter in the middle of the pillar sanctuary to be transported to the Thunder God isle, where the Environment Weapon can be activated to cause damage. ''Unlockable:' Greece - Deathmatch * Rome - Crackdown: '''You will come across this Snowplow coyote as the game's "halfway through" boss. Crackdown has two battle forms, with the first being simple, the second being the hardest, and the last being the moderate form. First off, get to know your surroundings. You're in a Roman Ruins Death Match arena, Afterwards, get prepared to box with the inbred redneck himself! Wile E. Coyote drives a Snowplow equipped with several woodchipper as weapons for him and uses a buffed up version of Mr. Slam's Special attack, so don't get too close! The key to defeating Crackdown is to go along the stage, which is restricted to just the colosseum area, and look for Power Missiles. You will need to grab the Missiles and return to where Crackdown is. Hopefully by now you still have your upgrades, specifically Armor and Energy Regeneration, attempting to freeze him is completely useless. You will need to run and scramble to get Power Missiles, Fire Missiles, and Remote Bombs. When Colosseum approaches put on your Shield and lay as many Remote Bombs and make them explode as you can before the Shield wears off. Use the Power Missiles on him as he scurries away and Fire Missiles for whenever he gets too far in the distance. Rinse and repeat. ''Unlockable:' Crackdown * Brazil - Minion: '''In Story Mode, each of the contestants will fight Minion in the jungle halfway through their story. Each of the contestants arrive in Brazil and are locked inside of the arena, only to be met by Minon. After defeating Minion, the trees to the arena seem to remain closed for a long time, as evidenced by the fact that each of the contestants fall asleep after defeating him. However, the gates re-open when the contestants arise. ''Unlockable:' Minion * Miami: '''An island resort nestled deep in a tropical climate, this is a favored destination spot for numerous vacationers. It offers plenty of sun, excellent customer service and a very good view of the volcano. Experts fear, however, that under the right conditions, the normally stable volcano may erupt. This extravagant oceanside resort offers all the sun and fun you can handle. ''Unlockable:' Orbital * Seattle: '''The setting is a large, bright part of Seattle in the early morning hours with a collection of casino and royal based architecture and landscape. The area is surrounded by massive buildings, space needle tower, hotels, a gas station, twisting highways, blimps and an assortment of lighting fixtures set up among the outer regions of the area. It even includes a lower-scale replica of the Taj Mahal, which is accessible to the player. Hazards within the stage include potholes, which when contacted with, shoot steam at a high intensity and causes the player to both take damage and project them off their path and all the buildings of the city, that explode when destroyed dealing damage to players or enemies that are too close or on the top of them. ''Unlockable:' Mime * Alaska: '''The Resort is a mountainous and snow-covered plain located in a presumably isolated part of Colorado. The area is rather vast in area compared to the other stages, so exploration and knowledge of the area is key to survival. The area includes structures such as A large ski lodge with neighboring cabins, event flags for what looks to be a skiing competition, snow blowers, hang gliders, a parking lot behind the lodge and a vast amount of evergreen trees placed throughout the stage. The most prevalent hazard to the stage is a giant avalanche that will occur if the player chooses to destroy a fixed amount of evergreen trees in one area. ''Unlockable:' Auger * Retroland: '''A crowded American theme park set in late evening time. Rides of all shapes and sizes dominate the landscape, including enormous roller coasters and a ferris wheel which can be brought down and knocked over. Other notable structures include a haunted house, tunnel of love, house of mirrors, merry-go-round, and circus tent. The level features numerous signs and statues that can also be used as unique weapons. ''Unlockable:' Manslaughter * Monaco: '''An HD remake of the orignal map, One of the coolest concepts for a stage is Monaco, which takes place in the middle of a race track while a race is going on. Watch out when using any missiles along the race course, as you may hit a participant of the race rather than a participant of the tournament. You will find tons of ramps along the race track, particularly near the swimming pool with the destroyable life guard post. Once again, much like in Greece, do not fall into the water or else you will be charged by health deduction. ''Unlockable:' Crimson Fury * Transylvania: '''An HD remake of the original map, several floors as well as exits and entrances into and out of the Castle. The first floor is the one with the multiple exits/entrances; there’s a couple of weapons including a Swarmer Missile, Ricochet Disc, Power Missile, and Homing Missile and two ramps with a Partial Health in between them (on the ground). There’s an entrance with a Horizontal Crusher that will instantly kill anyone caught in it; there’s a Remote Bomb pickup in the center. The other entrance (without ramps) is a long hallway out to the Twilight Condemned area. The ramps on either end takes you to the second floor of the Castle; it consists of a narrow hallway looping around, which is perfect for using Ricochet Discs in. On the second floor, you can take the exits up to the third floor where you can shoot at enemies in the Twilight Condemned area (if they’re nearby of course). The fourth floor is accessed by taking one of the two elevators on the first floor. It consists of several hallways and ledges around the Castle; there’s a weapon on each corner. In the middle is an elevator that takes you to the fifth and highest floor of the Castle. Make sure not to dangle on the edges of the elevators when they move up, otherwise touching the ceiling will kill you instantly. ''Unlockable:' Transylvania - Deathmatch * Tokyo Streets: '''An HD remake of the original map, now set as night. The Tokyo Streets Minigame Teleporter is the easiest to find out of all of them: it is right smack dab in the middle of the street! Just follow the roads near the power station and train tracks to get to it. As for the stage itself, use a Remote Bomb on the power station to make it crumble. You can access the train tracks from this playground, although they do not go very far. Jump into the city to find a mess of traffic in the streets around building in a fashion similar to that of River Park Rumble from the very first game in the series. You can reach the freeway from here, which leads to a Teleporter near a downed tower. Use the Teleporter to reach a very nice combat area in the sky. Be careful not to fall! ''Unlockable:' Tokyo - Deathmatch * Tokyo Rooftops: '''An HD remake of the original map, now set as night. The Minigame Teleporter in the Tokyo Rooftops is inside of a storage building near the big white letters along the rooftops. The scaffold leads from the first rooftop to the second, so pass it to reach the next area. This leads to a large room with tons of pillars and green flooring. You can access the next rooftop via the fallen tower to the right, and find a Teleporter there upon arrival. Use the Teleporter to reach the rooftop of the building that you were just inside of prior to crossing the fallen tower. Try using Napalms on vehicles that are traveling towards walls to boost them over the wall and plummet to their deaths. If using Axel, stand by the side and use your Special as your foes come towards you. ''Unlockable:' Hammerhead * Tokyo - Dark Tooth: '''Dark Tooth is back, and he is badder than ever (although not quite as large as last time). Dark Tooth shoots out nasty cotton candy rays and uses a buffed up version of Mr. Slam's Special attack, so don't get too close! The key to defeating Dark Tooth is to go along the stage, which is restricted to just the downtown area, and look for Power Missiles. You will need to grab the Missiles and return to where Dark Tooth is. Hopefully by now you still have your upgrades, specifically Armor and Energy Regeneration, attempting to freeze him is completely useless. You will need to run and scramble to get Power Missiles, Fire Missiles, and Remote Bombs. When Dark Tooth approaches put on your Shield and lay as many Remote Bombs and make them explode as you can before the Shield wears off. Use the Power Missiles on him as he scurries away and Fire Missiles for whenever he gets too far in the distance. Rinse and repeat. ''Unlockable:' Dark Tooth * Tokyo - Tower Tooth: '''You didn't really think that Dark Tooth would repeat as the final boss in the World Tour, did you? Tower Tooth is the largest Twisted Metal boss to date, easily crushing the size of the original Dark Tooth. The key to defeating Tower Tooth in the restricted Tokyo city streets is to run like crazy and grab as many Swarm Missiles as possible. Tower Tooth uses a killer Special Weapon that is a combination of Cousin Eddy's flamethrower and his own ramming mix. Much like you get with Dark Tooth, put on your Shield and carefully and calmly build up as many Swarm Missiles as you possibly can before letting her rip! You should take down a decent chunk of Tower Tooth's health. Use any Specials you have after putting up your Shield, and waste the rest of your Fire/Homing Missiles to defeat the first form. ''Unlockable:' Tower Tooth Trivia * This game includes all of the Twisted Metal 2 characters, Minion may have been considered, but was probably rejected in favor of Dark Tooth and/or Cousin Eddy. * There were several mockup screenshots of Minion in TM:HO posted on fansite Twisted Metal Alliance, before the original TMA went offline. Those pictures are now lost. * The majority of vehicles in this game have either gone back to their classic designs, or similar looks. Dark Tooth, however, has a complete redesign, and is no longer the overpowered and upscaled Sweet Tooth. * Darkside may have once been considered for this game, but was replaced by Cousin Eddy, as they have similar special attacks. * Calypso goes back to sitting on a throne of car parts in this game like in Twisted Metal (1995) and Twisted Metal: Black. Gallery Category:2005 Category:2005 video games Category:Xbox games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Video games developed in United States Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Twisted Metal Category:Vehicular Combat